Quiet Nights
by mandaree1
Summary: Yin's feeling down the night after Master Yo disappeared. Thankfully, Yang knows just how to help. In his own way, of course. Fluffy!


**Disclaimer: I don't own Yin Yang Yo**

**Summary: 'Yin's feeling down the night after Master Yo disappeared. Thankfully, Yang knows just how to help. In his own way, of course.'**

**Warnings:... fluffy? **

**...**

It wasn't often that the dojo was quiet.

So rare, more than a few people and animals alike stopped to stare at the dark windows and unlocked door. It may have been late, but even then, noise always emitted from the confines of the home. Always.

Had anyone known the reason, Yang decided, warming up a glass of milk, perhaps they'd call social services. He may be dumb, but even he knew that it wasn't legal for adopted children (or bunnies) to be living alone. Then again, Master Yo left them on their own a lot while he went on 'missions' (vacations), so the rules might have changed and he just hadn't heard about it.

But that wasn't his main concern. Not at the moment, at least. Besides, stuff like rules had always been Yin's thing. Taking the glass of milk from the microwave, he edged his way towards their shared room. it was doubtful that Eradicus would attack again today, after they'd sent him packing like they had, but it was best to be careful... Wow, did he really just think that? He'd been spending far to much time around Yin and her books.

To make up for his unusually careful actions, he slammed the door open as loud as he possibly could. Take that Eradicus, he thought savagely, slamming the door behind him, you can hear me, but you can't stop me. HA!

Yin, head buried in her arms, didn't even twitch. Had it been any other day, Yang would have immediately thought she was asleep. But her ears twitched, just a little, not much, just enough for another bunny to know she was awake, and her shoulders were shaking a bit. Yin, smart, bossy, know-it-all, Yin was crying.

And that hurt him more than he'd ever admit.

Not that someone didn't know, he reminded himself, placing the glass on her dresser, stupid mind-reader and his inability to keep a secret. (well, his secrets didn't count.) "I got myself a glass of milk, but suddenly I don't want it anymore, so you can have it."

A muffled, squeaky "Thanks" emitted from the pile of fur. She could see right through him, he knew, but he didn't care. It'd always been easier for him to lie. She didn't like it, but she respected it.

"He'll be back, ya know." He leaned against the bed. "He always comes back."

"Mmhmm." She mumbled.

"And when he comes back, things'll go right back to how they used to be?"

"Mmhmmm." She didn't appreciate the incorrect grammar, but she was used to it by now.

"All right then." He'd shuffled his feet a second. His job was done, so why was he dawdling? "Goodnight." He crossed the small room to his side, placed a hand on his bed and drew the covers back.

"Yang?"

"What?"

"Can we... you know... sleep together like we used to when we were kits?"

He stared, flabbergasted. They hadn't done that since he was four, _way_ back when he wasn't a jerk. Yin must really need some comfort. "Er, uh, well, okay." He grabbed his pillow and blanket then moved over to her side. "We're... a little big to sleep in one bed together." He commented, noting the noticeable size problem as he sprawled his bed-wear across his half. Take that and the fact they were both restless sleepers and you got very little sleep for two brightly colored bunnies.

"I know."

"All right then, don't say I didn't warn you." He hopped up onto the girlish pink bed, part of him used to the color but the bigger, boyish side of him was still disgusted by the color when it wasn't on a bunny. Specifically, a girl bunny with a silly bow. And even then, the color was gross.

"Hmm." The lack of conversation was really starting to get to the blue bunny. Where was the comeback he wouldn't understand? The bossy grunt for him to go to sleep? Any of it?

"Uh... Not that I care or anything, but are you okay?"

"No, I'm not. Yang... I'm scared."

"Yeah, me too." He admitted, wincing. He hated admitting stuff like this, almost as much as he hated wearing that stupid dress of invincibility. And even then, it was a pretty close tie. "But it all sort itself out, it always does."

"But what if it doesn't!?" She lifted her head, blue eyes clouded with tears. She sniffed. "What if Master Yo doesn't come back?"

"Ahh, the old coot has to come back." He waved a hand. "This is his home. Where else could he go?"

"But... what if he doesn't want to come back? What if... what if he's sick of all of this and goes into retirement?"

"The ancient Woo Foo spirits would haunt him for, like, _ever_." he snorted. "He'd never get to nap, they'd destroy all his pretzels, he'd go crazy."

"You're not listening to me!" Yin jumped up, glaring through the tears. "I try to be serious and you turn it into a big joke!"

It made no sense, but this _was_ Yin. And Yin liked to argue when she wasn't happy. And neither of them were happy right now. So, if she wanted a fight, bring it on. "I am so listening!" He hopped up, eye to eye with his accuser. "You know what, maybe you're right! Maybe Master Yo will never come back! Maybe he'll settle down at some cheap hotel with a bunch of his saved up coupons so he doesn't have to buy stuff ever again!"

"I didn't mean it like tha-" She tried to explain, he didn't listen.

"Maybe he hates us! Maybe all those good times together were for nothing! Maybe he just doesn't care and it was all a ruse!"

"Master yo wouldn't do tha-"

"Maybe now that we're on our own he'll retire and never show and leave everything to us! Maybe..." He flopped down onto the bed, ears downcast. "Maybe he'll just forget all we've been through together."

"Yang... Yang no." She sat down next to him, put an arm on his shoulder. "Master Yo wouldn't do that, you're overthinking things... Wait... _I'm_ the one overthinking things!"

The smile was back, and the ears were up. "Got that right."

"Master Yo wouldn't for get us, he cares to much! You're right Yang, thanks for showing my how silly I was being." She smiled.

Honestly, he wasn't doing it to show her anything. Those were real feeling and fears, so much like his sisters they'd easily popped out during confrontation. But that didn't mean he'd tell her that. If she wanted to think he'd done it too make her feel better instead of both of them, then he wasn't about to change that. "Er, uh yeah, let's go with that."

"Oh..." The smile fell "You were being serious... Sorry." She patted his shoulder. "Don't worry, things will get better."

He snorted. She hugged him. "Ew! Get off me!"

She chuckled. Same old Yang. "Thanks." She repeated.

"Whatever." He grumbled, prying her off. "Go to sleep."

"All right Yang." She sighed, the moment that had been building up shattering in one small sentence. But this _was_ Yang, and Yang didn't do 'moments'. Chuckling, she curled up under her blankets. "Love you bro."

"Yeah, whatever." He copied her actions, turning away. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

Outside, the creatures of multiple species breathed a sigh of relief as snores, kicking, and shouting started echoing from inside the dark dojo. Smiling, more than a few listened to the symphony. This would be the _worst_ of times for Woo Foo to be eradicated from the planet (again), and the reassuring noise brought back the reassurance of a good tomorrow, instead of a dark one. And while some sounds might have been missing, the strength of the noise covered up the missing snores and grunts of a certain cranky old panda that usually led the symphony to its crescendo.

All was well.

**Review! No flames! Don't like don't read!**


End file.
